


Ghost Hero: Deku

by artemisdarkmoon



Series: Unfinished DP x BNHA crossovers [2]
Category: Danny Phantom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Danny gets isekaid, Danny is stuck in another world, Gen, Midoriya Is a Fenton, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya is a Halfa, alternate universe setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisdarkmoon/pseuds/artemisdarkmoon
Summary: Izuku Midoriya becomes a half-ghost after dying from the sludge monster. The first power he receives is intangibility. Because of this, the sludge villain incident never happened and Izuku never got One for All. But no matter he has a quirk now.
Series: Unfinished DP x BNHA crossovers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021248
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Ghost Hero: Deku

**Author's Note:**

> I know there's a fic with a similar plot to this one. It hasn't updated and I'm really sorry to say that this probably wont be either. Enjoy anyways. Again comment down below if you want to take over this story or have a better idea for it.

The doctor said that it was unlikely for him to get a quirk after 4 years old. The latest recorded instance of someone getting a quirk so late was 8. Izuku was already 14.

“If you want a quirk so badly, why don’t you just jump off the roof and hope for a quirk in your next life.”

Izuku had to be honest. He was almost tempted to do what Kachaan asked. Maybe he **_will_ …**something inside did hummed whenever Kachaan and his other classmates suicide baited him. He didn’t know if it was a _yes go jump off the roof_ _or please don’t jump off the roof_ kind of hum but it hummed nonetheless. It was really strange.

And that was coming from a guy who could talk to ghosts.

“Don’t do it.” An old man’s voice echoed, telling him not to commit suicide. “Your mom and dad will be very sad.”

Oh it was just the Broom ghost.

Broom ghost was an elderly man who had wispy black hair that defied gravity and he always wore his signature janitor’s uniform. Izuku called him Broom Ghost because his nametag said so. Izuku asked him once what his name was but would only point to the nametag on his right breast.

“I won’t.” He assured Broom Ghost. The man smiled sadly at him and faded out of existence.

Izuku was glad that he was alone in the classroom. Turns out kids don’t like it when a quirkless kid talks to thin air. He used to think that his special ability to talk to dead people was a hallucination or maybe even a quirk (yay for that) but his father assured him that it just runs in the family. There was a time when he thought that he could become a hero with his _special ability._ People on TV shows who can talk to ghosts usually use it to solve crimes and whatnot but Izuku soon learned the hard way that asking a ghost how he died was really offensive.

His dad told him that “Ghosts are more manifestations of human post-human consciousness.” Rather than dead souls as what Izuku thought.

Dad said: “They’re born from emotion and obsession. Asking a ghost how he died is like asking a living person how they were conceived.” Apparently most ghosts just want to be left alone in this world. They just want to do their own thing like obsess over boxes and brooms. Izuku doesn’t know how the Broom Ghost died. Broom Ghost probably doesn’t even know too.

Sometimes Izuku wonders if he’ll become a ghost when he dies. He wonders if he does jump off the roof he’ll become a superhero. Hero’s are basically his obsession so it would make sense if he becomes one after he died.

Right?

He quickly slapped his cheeks after thinking such morbid thoughts and decided to continue drying his soggy and burnt notebook that landed in the koi pond.

* * *

45 seconds. Slime villain said that it would only take 45 seconds.

He lied.

45 seconds of pain. Drowning. _Couldn’t breathe. Let me breath. Please Let me breath_. It wasn’t 45 seconds. Izuku was more focused on getting out than checking his watch. His vision blurred until he couldn’t see anything anymore. His heart stopped beating so why does he feel something vibrating in his chest like it wants to explode.

Izuku could have sworn the faceless lady in white was death herself.

* * *

All might hope he wasn’t too late to capture the slime villain before any casualties could occur.

**BOOM**

_“Well Dammit!”_ ”

He sped up and emerged out from the first manhole he could find. All Might arrived at tunnel silently wishing that nobody died in the blast.

The first thing he saw while he was in that tunnel was the glowing black haired boy in a white _gakuran_ and blue shoes. He was lying down inside a decent size crater on the concrete. The slime villain was plastered on the walls and floor along with some glowing blue squishy stuff that All Might really shouldn’t be touching no matter how enticing it was.

His first priority should be to make sure that the kid was alive. He dashed towards the kid and –

“He didn’t look like that a second ago.” All Might shook his head several times because the once glowing black haired boy was now a green haired kid. The colors were changes somehow and All Might guessed that his condition was acting up, getting to his brain making him see wrong colors all of the sudden.

“Ugh.” The boy stirred. All Might sighed in relief that he was alive. He supposed that his quirk must have protected him. Whatever it is, All Might was glad that the boy was alright. Not a scratch on him. Which was weird because the explosion was super loud and there was a crater where the boy was lying.

He started to clean up making sure that the slime villain was stored inside a bottle and moved the boy out into the light, grabbing his bag and notebook with glowing blue goo on them. He was breathing. That was good sign. He heard the boy stir again, a soft moan coming out from his mouth. All Might approach the boy, bending over and slapping his cheeks lightly to wake him up.

The boy opened his eyes. They flashed blue for just a second before turning green.

Must be his quirk.

* * *

Meeting All Might in person and him signing his Hero Analysis Notebook made Izuku forget about the almost dying and suicide baiting that happened a while back. All Might was busy. He understood that but now this could be his chance to ask him if he could be a hero.

“Umm.I have something important to ask you.” He coughed, trying to relieve the pain in his throat which made sense. He had been struggling to scream when the sludge villain nearly drowned him.

All Might was preparing to launch off. Izuku needed to stop him. He tried to grab on to his leg but was surprised when they just passed right through.

“Huh?” Izuku stared at his hands. “What just?”

_Did I just get my quirk_? Izuku took a deep breath. _Okay Izuku. Before you cheer out loud let’s make sure confirm it. What happened? My hands passed through All Might’s Leg_

_Your hands might have just slipped, nerd._ Said the mean voice in his head that sounded awfully like Kachaan.

_So let’s try that again._ Izuku quickly grabbed his ruined yellow bag. _What’s that glowing stuff? Did it come from the slime villain. Focus Izuku. Let’s try it again._

He carefully tried to imagine his hand passing through his backpack, trying to imagine the same tingling feeling he always felt whenever his father used his quirk on him.

Izuku’s heart sped up when his hand went straight through. _I have a quirk._ His mouth involuntarily curved up into a wide smile.

“I have a quirk.” He whispered, pulling his hand back from the backpack. He placed both of his palms onto his mouth as he whispered-shouted “I HAVE A QUIRK!”

And then his pants fell down.

* * *

Izuku rushed home, running as fast as he can. He wanted to confirm it again that he wasn’t just hallucinating due to hypoxia. When he arrived home he stared at the door and steeled himself.

“Okay you can do this Izuku.” He told himself. “Dad does this all the time. He never uses doors. You can pass right through.”

And he did. He did pass right through except this time his torso got stuck in between, legs slightly dangling on the outside.

_Shit._

Izuku tried to concentrate. Tried to replicate the tingling feeling his quirk gave off so he could get unstuck. It was kind of embarrassing. He wonders if his Dad experienced something like this when he first got his quirk (The Answer Is Yes). Izuku tried to relax but He-Just-Couldn’t-Get-Out. He was slightly afraid that if he pushed any further, he would be ripped apart in half.

“Damn it!” Izuku cursed and tried closing his eyes. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. His mom hadn’t arrived yet but after a few minutes, he heard a bag’s THUMPing sound outside the door.

“What the—“ Sweet. His mom was home.

“Mom wait. Its me.”

“Izuku?” She gasped. He could feel her finger poking his backside .“What on earth happened?”

The doorknob jiggled furiously and the door swung open from the inside. Izuku had to raise his arms up to shield him from the wall. “MOM!”

“Oh I’m sorry, Izuku.” She said.

“Mom. Guess what. I got my quirk!” He said excitedly.

“Shit!”

He got unstuck at the same time his mother cursed.

* * *

The first thing Inko did was call his husband—No that was the second thing she did after painfully saying, “Oh. My. God…Izuku…That’s such _good_ news.”

This was bad. This was really, really bad. Inko really wanted to say that out loud but she knew how much his son wanted a quirk. She couldn’t bear to see that smiling face turn upside down. Izuku was practically jumping up and down and crying in joy that he finally got a quirk.

Except...it wasn’t a quirk.

“I’m going to make your favorite.”

“Can we call Dad?”

” _No”_

Is what she would have said but Izuku’s eyes were glowing. They were blue and they were glowing. Inko doesn’t know how to explain to him the details of his said…quirk.

“Absolutely. I’ll call him right now.” She smiled trying to hide the fact that she was panicking. She hoped that her son was too focused on mumbling about his quirk to notice that her forehead was sweating. It should be 7 am where Danny was working. She really hope that he was awake. Inko knew that her husband was not a morning person.

“Let’s do a videochat.” She called him on her phone. The computer was in her room right now and she really didn’t feel like waiting for it to turn on. She wanted Danny to deal with his son getting ghost powers.

**RING.RING.RING**.

No one answered. Inko inhaled. Okay he must still be asleep. She dialed again. Still nothing. Her palms were sweating now.

“Mom are you okay?”

“Im just so happy, Izuku.” She quickly said. “Aren't you happy. I certainly am.” _Okay way to be more suspicious Inko. Get it together. Danny will know what to do._

The phone pinged. Her husbands tired face appeared on the screen. He was still in bed, eyes red and squinting probably because he stayed up at 2 in the morning.

“Babe. Do you know what time it is?” He yawned.

“Dad.dad.dad!” said Izuku.

“Izuku has something to say to you. It’s important.” She said carefully.

“Dad I have a quirk!” Izuku yelled. Danny smiled absently. He probably didn’t hear that.

Danny was still squinting. Inko was sure that he was still groggy. “Sure that’s great son.” He yawned again.

“Anata…” Inko trailed off, trying to keep her composure. “Izuku has a quirk. Sweetie, why don’t you tell him what that _quirk_ is.”

Izuku grabbed her phone so he could happily yell at his father what his quirk was. “Dad. I got your quirk. I can phase through objects, Dad. Just like you. Isn’t that great. I can finally attend U.A. and be a hero.”

“Good for you sport.” said Danny. His voice still hoarse. Inko gave it three seconds before he could realize what exactly was happening.

1….2…3

“WHAT!”

* * *

“That’s awesome, Izuku.” Danny lied. “Guess you can finally attend that superhero school you always wanted to go to huh.”

_Okay Danny. Calm down. Maybe he just inherited your intangibility that’s all. It’s not like he died._

“Why don’t you tell me from the top how this happened.”

“So there was this sludge villain—“His son explained. “—man I thought I was going to die.” Uh-oh. “—I think there was an explosion and then All Might came and signed my notebook— “

Danny was frozen in his forced smiling state. He glanced at his trembling wife. There were tears pooling in her green eyes. His son had died.

Well—half-died.

_I really didn’t think that it would happen._

There were criteria in becoming a half-ghost. You couldn’t just make one willy-nilly like what Vlad did; (1) prior exposure to ectoplasm (2) accidental traumatic death and (3) was meant to die but didn’t. He really didn’t think that the same fate that happened to him would happen to his son. The universe really hated him.

“I need to get back.” He mumbled loudly.

Izuku’s eyes widened. “No, Dad. You have work to do.” He said, waving his hands around. “Besides, I have tons of notebooks about your quirk.”

“I don’t know, Izuku. Maybe you need more guidance with this,” said Inko. Her tone pleading. She was right. Danny was sure now that Izuku became a half-ghost and because of that he’s going to need more help. The first power too difficult to control had always been his intangibility.

“I’m fine.” Izuku insisted. “I can handle myself.”

Danny really wanted to go home. Sure his boss and sponsors might cut off the funding he needs for his trans-dimensional portal and other projects but his son comes first. At least Izuku would get the training and mentorship he never got.

“I’m going home.” He wanted to say. But he needs his job to pay for their living expenses. He doesn’t want his wife and kid to be out there destitute. Danny sighed in resignation.  
  


“Alright. But if you have any questions or need any tips. Don’t _hesitate_ to call me, okay.” He said.

Izuku smiled and nodded. “I’ll talk to you later, babe.” Danny said to his wife.

“Yes. Goodbye, dear.” She said, wiping her tears off. Danny ended the call and proceeded to scream loudly into his pillow.

Ultimately in the end, Danny and Inko decided to not reveal Izuku’s half-ghost status. Inko had cried saying how “Oh my poor baby” when Danny called later that evening. “He must have been in such pain.”

Danny wanted to be there for her. To comfort her. He wished he could just _Sadako_ his way over there at Japan—which he could—but the last time he did that he got lost in China and nearly gave an old lady a heart attack.

“But we can’t tell him. We must not, Danny.” Inko had begged. “He is a very reckless child and I’m afraid that the thought of him being already half-dead is going to make him even more reckless. I don’t want our baby to kill himself again knowing that he can’t’ die.”

“Alright.” Danny promised. Izuku was more reckless and self-sacrificial than he was when he was 14 and Danny was afraid that if he’d tell his son that he was basically immortal now, he’s going to flung himself at the first villain he faces with no regard for his wellbeing.

“It’s going to be alright. We just need to be there for him when he starts exhibiting more ghostly traits.” 

Drowning, huh. How would that show? Danny’s ghostly traits didn’t bleed off into his human form after a year. Will Izuku not want to bathe after the whole fiasco? He really hoped not.

* * *

> _Name_ : Izuku Midoriya
> 
> _Quirk_ : Ghost
> 
> _Description_ : Allows the user to slip into an impermeable state for a period of time. Able to transfer it to other objects as well.
> 
> Comments: The quirk is useful for Hero work as I can never be hit by ~~Kachaan~~ villains. Quite useful for saving people trapped under rubble. The only disadvantage is that I have to be careful about phasing through the floor as I have trouble getting back up without someone helping me.

”Ghost?” the Quirk registration office clerk said, raising a curious eyebrow. “Young ones and their quirk names these days.” She said shaking her head and stamping the form Izuku filled.

Izuku decided to ignore the sassy clerk who smelled like oranges. There were weirder names of quirks out there anyways. He decided to name his quirk ghost thinking it would fit. Plus, it matches his not-a-quirk ability to see and talk to ghosts anyways so it’s basically just hitting two birds with one stone.

He decided not to tell his middle school classmates about his quirk yet. Izuku didn’t need them to suddenly change their attitudes towards him now that he has a cool quirk. A quirk that literally makes him untouchable.

Now to practice. He had to figure out control before he starts phasing through the bedroom floor and into the room of Mrs. Suzuki downstairs.

Izuku started his training regime. His father had sent him a PDF on the best way to control his powers. Intangibility was pretty difficult to control and it activated at the worst times. His pants fell off when a girl from his class faked confessed to him again which cause everyone to see his All Might boxers. Izuku had been labeled as a quirkless pervert by Kachaan that time.

“It’s always the pants, son.” His dad had said. “Wear multiple belts.”

“I don’t think that would matter.” Seeing how it’s going to phase out of his belt anyways.

“It’s best to be secure.” His Dad was convinced. But Izuku wasn’t going to wear more belts. He was already a weirdo as it is. Izuku decided to go to the store and buy a hardbound journal notebook to record his progress onto becoming the best hero he could be.

* * *

**A snippet of what could have been:**

“Deku, your eyes glow blue when your happy.” said Uraraka.

Eh?

“It’s not just your eyes. Your freckles shine too. It’s so cool.”  
  


Izuku touched his cheek and blinked hard. “Oh. It must be a side effect of my quirk.” Come to think of it, his dad’s eyes would glow green whenever he’s pissed. Usually at other people, never at Izuku.

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to write a sort of Observational Log chapter where I write how Izuku uses his powers. But I got writer's block.  
> Here is a snippet:  
> Log 1 Quirk Observation 11/21/2234  
> My quirk arrived. It’s not uncommon to for quirks to manifest while the person is in danger. I’m really glad I was able to escape from the slime villain. I must have phased out from his grasp unconsciously before All Might arrived to stop him from killing me.  
> I first tested it by passing my arm through my backpack. It worked. I was so happy that my pants fell off. I used it again to go through the door like my dad always does. I got stuck but was able to get out with my Mom’s help.
> 
> These are just some ideas I wanted to incorporate into my story:
> 
> \- In this AU, Izuku doesn’t know he can transform into a ghost yet. He doesn’t know he half-died in that tunnel. But he soon notices that sometimes when he looks at the mirror, his skin is awfully pale. There is no trace of color in it if you don’t count his glowing blue eyes. His hair is black with just a blue tinge to it. The black middle school uniform he wore when he was attacked is bright white. It’s only for a split second though, usually when he blinks the image is gone. Izuku blames it on the lack of oxygen he experienced. 
> 
> -Instead of a ghostly tail, Izuku’s legs are faded. His ghost rays are in the form of a hitodama. He is always seen accompanied by a two glowing blue balls of flame. They turn purple when he is angry.
> 
> -He doesn’t like cemeteries anymore. They make him sleepy. 
> 
> -So Izuku goes through a journey of being a halfa (not knowing he is one) with his confusing powerset. Izuku starts training at the Dagobah beach. He mostly just jogs and tries to phase through the trash. One day, he tried to phase through a refrigerator and gets stuck. Luckily for him, Mirio starts training at the beach to bulk up before receiving One For All. He meets the funny green haired child trying to get himself unstuck. They bond over having similar quirks and Izuku literally gushes over him that he phases out.  
> -“Hahaha…I remember when I was that inexperienced. I used to get stuck inside doors ya know.”
> 
> -Mirio then helps Izuku train for the entrance exam since they have the same quirk and all. One of those training montages is that Izuku tries to hold up his intangibility for as long as he can. Mirio starts throwing stuff at him. Now because it takes a whole lot of energy when Izuku uses his powers in human form, he cant keep his intangibility up for very long. He times it at 3 constant minutes before he starts wheezing. Unlike Mirio though, Izuku’s intangibility does automatically repel him from the ground whenever he turns it off so if he sinks to the ground, he often stays there unless someone pulls him back off. One good thing that comes out of his intangibility is that he can transfer it to others and he doesn’t have to worry about his clothes phasing through him (it still happens though. His middle school class wouldn’t stop teasing him when he keeps dropping his pants). He couldn’t control his quirk the first week he got it. He hasn’t told Kachaan yet but everyone just thought that he was super clumsy because he kept on tripping and dropping stuff.


End file.
